


Plump

by temptresslove



Series: Haikyuuton [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AsaNoya - Freeform, Bridgerton AU, Bridgerton-ISH AU lol, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just a light fun read, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mating, Omega Azumane Asahi, Plump Omega Fetish, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: The first moment Nishinoya saw him, his mouth watered.The omega was so big, so full, and hiships. There was no question that those hips were made for mating and carrying pups.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuuton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121969
Comments: 30
Kudos: 191
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very self-indulgent. Lol.

The first moment Nishinoya saw him, his mouth watered.

The omega was so big, so full, and his _hips_. There was no question that those hips were made for mating and carrying pups. Even with these a-line dresses that the omegas favored wearing now, where everyone looked like a triangle, the omega could not hide the beautiful pear-shaped body he possessed.

What those hips would do when the alpha _thrusted_ into him… All that fat _jiggling_ from the force of his rutting. And if his hips looked like that, then it was no wonder what his _thighs_ would look like _._ What _those_ would feel on top of him, soft and squishy… Nishinoya could barely restrain himself from marking the omega right then and there, in the middle of the ballroom.

Asahi Azumane, his name was.

 _Azumane_ , Nishinoya tasted it on his lips. It tastes as sweet as the omega looked.

Nishinoya suddenly thanks his own mother for forcing him to go to the ball tonight.

Asahi was laughing gently with the other omegas who were smaller than him, and all the alpha could think of was how these omegas managed to be with him, when they would all clearly pale in comparison?

All the alphas would zero in on this wonderfully plump omega and want him for their own.

Which reminds Noya that he really should be making his move now while everyone else was busy mingling.

Marriage did not seem like a bad idea after all.

But when the omega shyly smiles at him, gaze down, and cheeks blushing… all the alpha could think of was how much prettier he’d look under Nishinoya, writhing and begging for something he did not even understand.

Closer, he even looked bigger.

_Softer._

Which almost drove Nishinoya crazy.

“It’s nice to meet you, my lord,” the pretty browned-hair thing says, his hair in a bun, his unclaimed neck in full display for the alpha to lust after.

There are giggles from the other omegas who sought to introduce themselves to him as well.

But the alpha paid them no attention.

His eyes were entirely focused on his omega.

“I will court you,” he declares uncouthly, not even asking him for a dance. He would do it later, so the omega knew now what his real intentions were. “We will be married in a week.”

There are gasps from the other omegas, and Asahi's eyes widen, daring to look at him in the eye in surprise and looking down immediately when he sees Nishinoya's expression.

The alpha’s smirk widens.

His future bride was too shy.

But no matter, he liked him even more for it.

Nishinoya would have him screaming in pleasure a week from now, anyway.

______________

“M-my lord!” His bride screams, his whole body moving lewdly beneath the alpha. “P-Please!”

“Please what?” Nishinoya asks his beautiful bride, thrusting his fingers even deeper so he could see that back arch, those hips moving even more desperately.

"I-I-" Asahi covers his mouth to keep from moaning when Nishinoya once again adds another finger. "I don't know!" He says, wholly desperate and frustrated.

This was only the beginning, Noya thinks smugly. How the omega would react once the alpha’s cock was inside this tight heat. How he’d scream even louder once Noya _knotted_ him.

Asahi’s nipples were already swollen from abuse.

He was so sensitive that the alpha couldn't help but tease him. At first, it was only his fingers that traced those tantalizing areolas… But when his bride moaned, a confused look on his face… it was over for the alpha. He flicked at it, licked it, and sucked it, and marveled for a moment how sweet the omega's milk would taste once Nishinoya has filled him with pups.

Then he noticed Azumane was straining below him, not really understanding what was happening to his erect nipples. The mamas of the ton never really said anything much to their omega children.

Nishinoya would have to take all his innocence, and he reveled in it.

“My-Mmngh! My l-lord,” Asahi says again, so sweetly against Nishinoya’s ear.

“Yes,” Nishinoya whispers comfortingly. “Just a little more, pet. You’re so tight, I don’t want to hurt you.” He kisses the omega’s cheeks.

The tears streaming down that pretty face almost made him lose control.

But he had to stop himself from giving in to instinct.

It was the omega’s first time, and Nishinoya promised he’d be gentle.

For now.

He wanted nothing more than to spank that plump ass. His eyes could hardly believe the sight when he took off the omega’s clothes.

His fantasies had been dirty, but to see Asahi naked… when he squeezed the omega's ass, fat spilled between the alpha's fingers, and he had to hold back a groan.

 _Gentle_ , he reminded himself. _Gentle._

They had the rest of their lives for Nishinoya to do everything he wanted to the omega.

To let him suck his cock, to slap that pretty face with his cock, to mark every part of that omega body.

Nishinoya slips the head of his arousal into the tight hole he's been fingering for a while now.

But his omega cunt was still too tight.

Asahi was whimpering.

“It’ll only hurt for a little bit,” Nishinoya promises him.

The way Asahi’s ass swallowed the tip of his cock almost made the alpha see white.

 _Fuck_ , he wasn’t even halfway in yet.

“A-Alpha,” The omega cries.

"Does it hurt?" The alpha prepares himself to pull away, but Asahi shakes his head.

“No, please, don’t,” He begs, once again making Nishinoya’s fantasies real, and then—

“ _M-more,_ ” Asahi pleads desperately. “ _Alpha_ , _please, I need more._ ”

And just like that, all the alpha’s control snaps.

He thrusts his entire length in, groaning at Asahi’s tightness, rutting his omega roughly, single-mindedly, barely hearing Asahi’s pleads to please, _please_ slow down.


	2. Chapter 2

Asahi smelled him before he saw him.

He’d been fidgeting all night, trying to find the source responsible for what he was currently feeling.

The room was filled with eligible alphas and omegas and their chaperones.

This was Asahi’s second ball, and he wasn’t sure if it was the mixed scents of everyone in the room… or just one person entirely.

But it couldn’t possibly be everyone.

It smelled… nice.

Azumane felt safe. Calm.

Which was unusual because he felt very nervous in his first ball.

It was no help that his mother kept pressuring him to marry better than this year's Incomparable. The whole household assumed that Azumane would be named that this year, seeing as his figure was obviously meant for rearing children. He would be the belle of every ball he attended, his mama assured him. But Incomparables did not only depend on body shape, they know all know. Face value was important too. And though Azumane did not think of himself as ugly—and maybe if he did not debut the same time as Oikawa Tooru, he might even have a chance—he was not exceptionally beautiful either.

So now every alpha had their eyes set on Oikawa, all of them waiting for a chance to marry this season's Incomparable, and Azumane was an afterthought, the second choice in case the light-haired omega did not choose them.

Asahi's eyes widen as he gets a strong whiff of the scent he's been looking for. He turns towards it, as if by instinct, and finally finds that its source was… an alpha.

Asahi swallows as he sees him, the sudden urge to bare his neck overwhelming.

Even from a distance, he looked so lean, so strong—a proper alpha wherever Asahi looked. He was a head shorter than him, but Azumane knew those muscular arms would be able to carry him if the alpha wanted.

He looked incredibly confident, talking to his fellow alphas, laughing loudly and—

As if feeling the omega’s eyes on him, the alpha suddenly turns towards Asahi.

Asahi immediately looks away, heart pounding in his chest, afraid that he might have been caught staring.

It wasn’t proper to be openly staring at an alpha.

That was very unladylike.

Asahi wishes the alpha hasn’t seen him, and he laughs nervously at something his fellow omegas said, hoping the alpha would look away soon.

But he didn’t.

Because after a few moments, he was right in front of Azumane, and he was looking at him very intently.

He could only look down in embarrassment.

The alpha might be insulted, and he might have come to give Asahi a piece of his mind, and he should be scared, but all he could think of was how much stronger the alpha’s scent was now, and how good it—

“Greetings, my lady,” The alpha introduces himself. “My name is Lord Nishinoya Yuu.”

Asahi knew that name.

A viscount’s heir.

Asahi insulted a viscount’s heir.

He keeps himself composed. “It’s nice to meet you, my lord.”

It did not matter, the omega says to himself. If the alpha was going to shame Asahi, he was with a lot of omegas. They would protect him, call for a chaperone if things got out of ha—

“I will court you,” The alpha suddenly says. “We will be married in a week.”

Azumane looks at him in surprise and thinks that he might be joking, but he looked serious. He looks down again, feeling a very apparent blush creeping at his face.

And just like that, he found himself courted by the nice-smelling alpha, and eventually married to him, the first omega married off the market, even quicker than the Incomparable himself, just as Yuu claimed.

But Azumane was about to find out that there were more things to marriage than finding a fragrant alpha.

"M-my lord!" He screams desperately, not understanding what his husband was doing to him. His pheromones were driving Azumane crazy the moment they stepped into their bedroom. "P-please!" He begs though he does not know what it was he was begging for.

There were fingers in his ass, and it felt so weird. His alpha was moving them inside, in motions that made the omega move his hips, not sure what else he could do except that.

“Please what?” The alpha asks calmly.

“I-I- _mmgh_!” A sound Asahi has never made before but has been making again and again now escapes his lips. He covers his mouth, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Yuu.

It was a different sensation from when his alpha kept sucking and touching his breasts. That felt weird too… but this was weirder.

Azumane’s mama did not tell him anything about this.

She just said that it would be painful on their wedding night, and he must endure it so his husband might enjoy it.

But it did not hurt.

Azumane wasn’t exactly sure how it felt. It was like… like his body was on fire.

He was so wet, though. Slick, his husband had called it. There was slick between his legs. And they kept sliding down. It was embarrassing. But Yuu didn't seem to think so. His voice was a worship between his thighs, fervently telling him to keep going, to get wetter and wetter.

He didn’t understand, but he wanted to please his alpha, but it wasn’t like he could do it alone. The more his husband moved his fingers inside, the more slick his body produced.

“Just a little more, pet,” His husband tells him sweetly. “You’re so tight, I don’t want to hurt you,” Yuu kisses him on the cheek gently.

The omega feels something wet at his cheeks. He did not even realize he was crying.

He wanted something, needed something, but he didn't quite know what.

His husband pulls away his fingers and sits between Asahi’s legs, spreading them even wider.

Yuu was smaller than he was, but their cocks were a different size. His husband’s alpha cock was straining, huge and erect, while Azumane’s was smaller, but just as hard.

The alpha touches his own cock and guides it towards—

Asahi realizes that Yuu was going to put it _inside_ him _._

But—but—would it even fit?

_Oh!_ Azumane gasps as the tip pries his entrance open. His husband was so _big_ , the alpha was _so big_ , it possibly couldn’t fit.

“A-Alpha,” he cries out.

“Does it hurt?” Yuu asks in concern, and Azumane feels him pulling out.

“ _No,_ ” he hears himself saying quickly, knowing that whatever it is he felt, he did not want the alpha to leave. “Please, don’t.” He begs.

Yuu moves.

And it hits spots inside him that made the omega gasp.

One thing was suddenly clear: he _needed_ more. Needed more of his husband’s cock inside him or he was going to go crazy.

“ _M-more,_ ” He pleads, not sure if he was still speaking coherently, moving his hips to make the alpha understand what he wanted. “ _Alpha, please, I need more._ ”

There was an intensity in Yuu's eyes Azumane barely registered before he feels the alpha thrust into him, his whole length, that huge cock entirely inside him now.

His eyes roll at the back of his head, a loud moan escapes his lips and his back arches.

His mama was wrong.

Azumane wraps his legs and his arms around the alpha, pulling him closer to him, wanting nothing more than to feel the alpha’s skin against his own.

It did not hurt at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asahi's POV!!! It's not as graphic as Yuu's because... he literally has no idea what's going on. HAHAHAHAHUHUHUHUHU
> 
> Who do you think the next couple is going to be for the Haikyuuton series?!?! Hohoho.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments are greatly appreciated! 🥺
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) and Twitter @temptresslove

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Twitter that said big boys were made to be bottoms and I just thought you know... Nishinoya would go crazy over Asahi. So here. HAHAHAHA. I still haven't decided if all the oneshots I'll make for this series will be Bridgerton-inspired or just a mix of whatever idea comes to mind. We'll see. Haha!
> 
> For now this is a oneshot. But depending on some matters (aka the comments I get HAHAHAHA), I might write another chapter. SKSKSKKSK!
> 
> Please tell me if you have ideas for the other Haikyuu ships. Hehe.
> 
> PS. Yes, I did shamelessy name the series Haikyuuton. What about it?! 😤😂  
> PPS. To my Tomarry readers, if you've read this far, I know. I'm sorry but I've been writing so much Tomarry lately that I just want to cry. HAHAHAHA. This is a fic I wrote to relax.  
> PPPS. Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) and Twitter @temptresslove


End file.
